


Hugs and Warm Cookies

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance has had a rough time of exam week, but his flatmates are there to make it all better.





	Hugs and Warm Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaRaRaenbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaRaRaenbow/gifts).



Lance came home from uni to see that his two flatmates had gone all out for Christmas, decking the flat with so much sparkle and glitter it looked like a unicorn had exploded.

“Hey, Lance.” Max waved as he fought with the Sellotape, adding another piece of tinsel to his already covered door. “Do you like it?”

Max hit a button and blue lights started flashing, each little lamp shaped to look like a snowflake.

Lance winced at the light, a long day of exams had taken its toll on him, and Max hurried to switch them off.

“How was the exam?”

“Long and boring, and I’m pretty sure that I failed.” Lance exhaled, it summed up how he felt much better than words ever could. “I regret ever signing up to study business management.”

Max gave Lance a hug, and he slumped into his arms, the exhaustion catching up with him.

“Lance, you’re home!” Esteban bounced over, his energy somehow limitless, if only scientists could harness it he could probably power most of Europe.

Esteban joined the hug, wrapping Max and Lance in his long arms. “I made hot chocolate, and the oven is warming so I can bake the cookies.”

“Sounds good.”

“You go get a shower, and it’ll be ready when you get out.” Esteban’s lips grazed his cheek, and Lance smiled, too tired to notice the flash of jealousy that crossed Max’s face.

Lance emerged from his room ten minutes later, the shower had made him feel more human, and the smell of cookies had his stomach grumbling. There were hushed voices whispering about something, but they stopped talking when he wandered through to the living room.

Max didn’t look happy, and Lance was too tired to be subtle.

“What’s wrong guys?”

Esteban glared at Max, before they both turned their attention to Lance as he sat down, wrapping himself up in the blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa.

“Have a cookie,” Esteban grabbed the plate from the counter, rushing over to Lance as Max picked up the three mugs of hot chocolate, dashing over just as Esteban stole the last seat.

Max could have just sat on the floor, but they were skinny guys, and he squished in next to Lance, stealing some of his blanket as Esteban draped his legs over them both.

“Have you two had a fight?” Lance devoured another cookie, licking his lips clean of the warm gooey chocolate. “Was it over a girl?” Lance’s eyes lit up, he loved hearing all the gossip, although he couldn’t remember either of them mentioning someone special. Ever.

“It’s over a guy.”

“Cool, do I know him?” Lance ate the last cookie, he could always make more, and then it dawned on him why they were being so weird. “Me?” Lance spluttered, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere.

The silence said it all, Max blushing as Esteban looked down at his hands.

“We didn’t want to make things awkward for you.”

Lance sat frozen for the longest time, he’d assumed that his feelings for Esteban and Max were just crushes, but two years later he knew that he was head over heels in love with them.

“I really like both of you too.” Lance’s voice was little more than a whisper, his nerves showing, and he reached out to hold Max’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he leant in for a chaste kiss, the taste of chocolate on his lips.

He turned to face Esteban, kissing his cheek as they nuzzled against each other.

“Are two going to kiss and make up now?” Lance grinned, sitting back so that Esteban could lean over to kiss Max, lazy swipes of the lips that left them both smiling.

“Do you think this can work?” Max cuddled in, his big blue eyes so full of hope.

“It’ll work if we all want it to.” Esteban nudged him with his toes, and Max tickled his foot, making him squirm, rubbing against Lance in a pleasing way.

“I think we should do something to celebrate.”

“Pizza and movies?”

“As long as we end up making out through the movies.”

Max and Lance both nodded in agreement.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
